How much for happy? Broken
by Celestial Tear
Summary: How much would be different if there was one phone call? Or the principal made one different decision? What would’ve happened if Manny and Peter had met another time? This will be a Panny Peter&Manny From Manny and Peter’s point of view, alternating. R
1. And so the day begins

**Summary**: How much would be different if there was one phone call? Or the principal made one different decision? What would've happened if Manny and Peter had met another time? This will be a Panny (Peter&Manny) From Manny and Peter's point of view, alternating.

**Title: **How much for happy? (Broken)

**Rating:** T. Only for some language and sexual references in later chapters.

Okay this coming up is just the introduction chapter. Whenever they are thinking something it's in italics. And just so you know this like the first episode, so it happens just before "Venus" two days before school starts. 9I don't know if that's actually when 'Venus' took place but that is when it is now. And now it begins…….

Manny's POV

_Oh my god. My head. I feel like it just got ran over by a bulldozer._

I walked over to my vanity mirror and my eyes are blood-red, my face looks a little yellow and sick, and I can barely keep my eyes open long enough to see my hair is a mess. I put on my robe and my slippers and head out my room down the stairs.

As soon as I step out of my doorway I smell the familiar scent of French toast, and it makes me even sicker. _How is it that one of my favorite meals is making me want to puke?_

As soon as I enter the kitchen my mother greets me as she puts some plates of food on the table.

"Good morning, Manuella." She says with a smile.

It's one of those smiles that makes you want to say, "Why the hell are you so perky this early in the morning?" when you're cranky.

"Mami. I think I'm sick." I say with a whine and groan.

"Come here. Let me see." My mom said.

I walked over to her and she put her hand to my forehead. The moment her hand touched my forehead she snatched it away.

"Ay, Manuella! You're burning up. It has to be at least 101 degrees." She said. Then she walked away from me like she knew exactly what to do. She rummaged in the refrigerator and then came back to me, sitting at the table about to take a bite of the French toast in front of me.

"Don't eat that." She snapped. And hit the fork out of my hand. "Here drink this." She handed me a glass of orange juice.

"But, I'm hungry." I whined.

"Too bad. Take this up to your room. Drink it. And believe me I will come to see if you did, then get some sleep." She ordered, and then yelled up the stairs "Carlos. Come down breakfast is ready."

Then we both distinctly heard a purposely loud groan come through my brother's door. Then he trudged down the stairs, stomping on the stairs.

"That is so not fair. He gets to eat, and I have to drink orange juice and stay in bed." I complained.

"He is not sick." She said told me.

"Fine. Whatever. How long do I have to sleep?" I asked.

Before she could answer Carlos burst into the kitchen.

"Whoa, Manny. You look……like hell." He said laughing. "Well at least we know you haven't changed your look."

"Carlos, be nice to your sister." My mother told him with a look.

"Why should I? She isn't being nice to me." He said back. I knew he was going for something.

"Untrue. She hasn't said anything to you this morning." My mother replied.

"She didn't have to. Her face hurts." He said.

"No it doesn't." I said confused.

"But it's killing me." He said chuckling.

"Carlos, only not is that the oldest joke I've ever heard……it's also the lamest." I said with and attitude.

I picked up my OJ and started to leave when I remembered my mom hadn't answered the question.

"How long do I have to sleep?" I asked once again.

"Oh all day. Or at least until you get better, most likely just today." She replied with a soft smile.

"All day!" I shrieked. "But I had plans with Emma to go hang out at the pool today. It's the last day of summer vacation."

"No it isn't. There is still tomorrow." She said once again matter-of-factly.

"Oh please. Everyone knows that the actual last day of vacation is just a day where everyone gets ready for the new school year. It's nothing." I stated.

"I'm sorry Manuella. You'll just have to cancel your plans with Emma, because you are not leaving this house." She said.

I didn't reply I just stomped off up the stairs, angry.

Once I got into my room I picked up my phone and flopped on the bad. I quickly dialed Emma's number; it rang twice before she picked up.

"Nelson/Simpson residence, Emma speaking." She said.

"Hey Em." I said sadly.

"Hey Manny. Didn't expect for you to call so early. We're not leaving until noon." Emma said.

"Yeah about that…….I can't go." I said the last part kind of quietly.

"What? Why not?" She asked and I could sense the disappointment in her voice.

"I got a little sick. I think it's a fever. Anyways, Mommy Dearest won't let me leave the house at all today." I explained.

"That sucks. I was looking forward to our last day of summer vacation before junior year." Emma said.

"Well ya know, it's not really the last day of summer vacay. Tomorrow is." I said using my mother's reasoning.

"Come on Manny. Everyone knows that the last day-"She started but I cut her off.

"Yeah I should've known that wouldn't work, my mom just tried using that on me." I said. "So are you still gonna go?" I asked. "'Cause you should go. With someone else I mean."

"Uh, sure. I'll ask Darcy. I haven't seen her much this summer." Emma answered.

"Great so I'll see you Tuesday." Manny said. (A/N I don't know about anybody else but where I'm from school always starts on Tuesday.)

"Yeah. Bye." Emma hung up.

Many heard the dial tone and clicked her phone off as well. She heaved a great sigh. She stared at the ceiling for a while until sleep finally crept over her.


	2. First day of school

Peter Stone

Peter's POV

_It doesn't seem like it but today is the first day of the rest of my life, or at least the next year or two. What really sucks is that I have to transfer schools in the middle of high school, just because my mom works at the school. Okay, Okay, she's the Principal. Who wants to go to a school where your mother is the principal? Not many people that I know. And to make things worse I have to stay at her house for the first semester of school._

"Peter get up, and get dressed." She came into my room and said.

_I was in bed, but I wasn't asleep. Truth is I had woken up at least an hour ago. But she still didn't have to deliver a wake up call like that._

"Daphne, it's summer. And it's 8 o'clock. I don't feel like getting out of bed yet." I replied with an attitude.

_Here it comes._

"First of all, it's 'mom' to you young man. And second of all….." She came over and snatched the covers off of me. "…I said get up. I have a lot of things at school to prepare for, and I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I'm sixteen. I can stay home by myself." I replied getting up reluctantly.

"Yeah, you could. But I'm not going to let you. I'm taking you to the public pool. There you can meet people your age. And I can bet you almost anything at least a few of those people will be Degrassi students." She said.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work for me. I'm a camera guy. And like a camera, water and I don't mix." I said getting some clothes out of the closet.

"Fine. Take your camera. Film some stuff, just get out of the house. It's the last day of summer vacation." She compromised.

"But it not the last day of summer." I said.

"Belive me. It is." She stated and then walked out of the room.

**1 hour later**

_Maybe my mom was right. Most of the girls here were all over me, but then again they always are, and letting me film them swimming. Then I looked over to my right and this blond girl and her friend are staring at m. I heard the blonde girl call the other one Darcy, and then her Emma. I have to admit she was pretty cute, but not exactly my type. Then she started smiling at me all nervous-like, so I smiled back to be the gentleman that I am. The rest of the day at the pool she just kept taking glances at me. Then once her friend 'Darcy' left and went home I decided to go over and talk to her._

"Hey is this seat taken?" I said pointing to the beach chair next to her.

"Not anymore." She replied.

I sat down.

"I'm Peter. Peter Stone." I said stretching out my hand.

"Emma Nelson." She said.

"Nice name." I said.

"You too." She said.

"Soooo… Do you got to school around here?" I asked wondering if maybe she went to Degrassi.

"Yeah. I go to Degrassi Community School. You?" She said.

"I start there Tuesday." I replied.

Then I heard a car horn behind me. I turned around and saw my mom in her car waving me over to leave.

"Well I gotta go. See you at school Emma, it was nice meeting you." I said as I gathered up my things.

"Likewise." Was the last thing she said to me before I left and got in the car with my mom to go home.

Manny's POV

_My mom was wrong. I didn't have to stay in bed just that one day, I had to stay home Monday as well. I got up and looked in the mirror. My face was back to normal, my head didn't seem like it was about to explode, and my hair would be okay once I washed and straightened it. And from eating hardly anything for the past two days it looked like I lost some weight, that and the sickness drained me of fluids. I looked really thin, it was great. _

_And today was finally the first day of Junior year, and just one step closer to senior year. I didn't want to dress to showing today. Just like when I changed my image in grade nine, I wanted to tone it down a little. To a more subtle covered up hotness. _

_I went to my closet and tried to find s nice outfit. I finally decided on a nice blue jean skirt that came just above my knees, a purple halter, a half jean jacket, and purple flip flops. It was really cute and perfect for the first day of school. (A/N In this story Manny didn't get that extreme haircut, she just has her hair cut down to her upper back.)_

_I showered and washed my hair, I curled my hair in loose curls, I did my makeup, and went downstairs, dressed, to finally have breakfast. To my disappointment it was just toast, and MORE orange juice. I decided to just skip breakfast and wait for lunch at school. I walked out the door and it was so nice outside. It felt like one of those days that just made you good inside. Like "Mary Tyler Moore throw your hat up in the air" kind of good._

_I was halfway to school when I saw this guy, walk out of his house. He was totally hott. He looked like Emma's type, he probably liked good girls that were rail thin and of course blonde. Then the most unexpected thing happened he turned and looked at me. He looked me up and down, then he walked over to me. He stopped dead in front of me. The first thing I could think to do was speak._

"Uh, hi. Do you want something?" I asked

"Maybe. Where are you heading?" He asked.

"School. Degrassi actually." I said.

"What a coincidence, so am I." He said.

"Oh. You must be new. Junior?" I asked. He nodded. "Well you better get going, don't want to be late on your first day of school."

"Yeah. Can I walk you." He asked.

_OMG! Is this totally hot guy actually asking if he can walk me to school? Maybe I won't swear off guys this year like I planned, he might just be my interest this year._

"Sure. I'd like that."

_And then we set off the rest of the way to school together. We were about half of a block away from school when something occurred to me._

"Hey what's your name?" I asked

"Peter Stone. And you?" He asked

"You'll find out. Soon enough." I replied.

_Then I walked away leaving in suspense. The perfect thing to do._


	3. Student Guide

**Peter's POV**

_Wow. She is hott. Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning. How many other words can I use to describe a girl I just met 15 minutes ago. And then to just leave me there without telling me her name. _"You'll find out. Soon enough." _I just couldn't get her out of my head. Until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I snapped out of it._

"Hey." Said the person.

I turned around and saw that girl Emma from the other day standing behind me.

"Hey, yourself." I said with a sly smile.

"Are you gonna go in, or just stand there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have to go see my mom." I replied

She was making me go to her office to assign me a tour guide for the day.

"Oh. Your mother works here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Actually she's the principal……Ms. Hatzilakos." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know Ms. H. had a son." Emma said.

"I don't think anybody here did. See ya later Emma." I said walking away.

_It took me a few minutes and some directions, but I finally found the 'principal's' office. I knocked on the door and heard my mom tell me to come in. As I opened the door a short girl with a letter in her hand walked out. I shut the door and went over to the desk._

"Okay. So who am I going to have to spend the day with?" I asked.

"Kathleen, the girl that just walked out of here, is going to get your guide. Just be patient." She replied.

'Whatever." I replied. I just sat there in the chair in front of her desk and waited.

**Manny's POV**

_I cannot believe I just did that. But it felt pretty good. I walked to my locker, the same one I had last year. I spun the combination quickly. It's funny how once three little numbers get in you head, you can't forget them easily. I stuffed all of my books in there, we never really needed books on the first day of classes. Then I heard someone cheerfully greeting me._

"Good morning Manny." The person said in a sing song voice.

_I knew who it was before I turned around._

"And the same to you Emma." I said.

"Glad you got better in time for school. You look different." She said.

"Yeah. I lost a little weight, and do you notice a difference in what I'm wearing today?" I asked.

"You did lose weight. And your clothes, they're entire clothes." She said.

I gave her a look.

"Anyway why do seem extra happy go lucky today?" I asked.

"Oh there's just this guy I kinda like. And I think he's into me too." She said.

"Ooh. Do tell." I pressed on.

"Well I met Sunday when you couldn't go to-" She began but she was cut off when someone came up to Manny.

"Uh, Manny? Ms. Hatzilakos would like to see you in her office right now." The girl said.

"Uh, okay Kathleen." I said taking the note she was handing me.

She walked away.

I opened the note, and it said:

_Manny,_

_Come to my office as soon as you get this. I have a special assignment for you today. This is very important. So come ASAP._

_-Ms. Hatzilakos._

"Sorry Em. I have o go. Tell me all about this guy at lunch okay, or in homeroom. Which starts in 5 minutes, I better go." I walked off in the familiar direction of Ms. H's office.

When I got in her office it looked like she was the only one in there. So I knocked and she said told me to come in.

"You wanted to see me Ms. H?" I asked.

"Yes. Manny today I have a special task for you." She said with a smile.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"You have been assigned to show a new student around the school today. And if possible introduce him to some people." She said.

"Alright, who is it?" I asked.

"Oh it's my son, Peter." She said pointing to the wall behind me that I never turned to see.

_And there he was. The hott guy from outside. And I got to show him around the school for the entire day._

"Manny, this is my son Peter Stone. Peter, this is Manuella Santos." She said and introduced us, again.

"Well, hey again Manuella." Peter said.

"It's Manny. I like Manny better." I said.

"I see you two have already met. Well off you go, you can get some touring in before the morning announcements during homeroom." She said and shooed us out of the room. One the door was closed Peter started talking to me.

"So Manny? That's your name?' Peter asked.

"Yeah." I answered with a small smile.

"I think I like Ella better." He stated.

"Ella? I'm not so sure about that one." I replied honestly. I never really thought of Ella as a nickname, it did sound sort of cute.

"Well then I can be the only one to call you that. Right Ella?" He said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

We started walking down the hallway pretty slowly, we were definitely going to be late.

"Look I know we've only known each other for about a half hour. But I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go somewhere this weekend." Peter said.

I was taken aback.

"Yeah. I don't know. I'll let you know sometime today." I replied.

"Are trying to play hard to get?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm not playing." I replied.

_Wow, what has gotten into me today? I think that fever went to my head, or maybe it's Peter._

Then the bell signaling home room had begun. Instinctively we both looked around and realized we were almost the only people in the hall. We looked back at each other and smiled.

**Emma's POV (I know unexpected)**


	4. What does Emma think?

**Emma's POV **(I know it's unexpected, but this might happen a few more times.)

_Where is Manny? Homeroom started five minutes ago, and it'll be over in ten. I guess what Ms. H. needed her to do excused her from homeroom. But still why would she be this late? I can't wait to tell Manny about Peter. Finally I met a guy first, and I think he might like me. Gosh what is taking her so long? I can't contain myself any longer._

_Just then I look up, after Ms. H. finishes giving the back to school announcements, I see Peter walks into _my _homeroom. I can't believe I actually get to spend fifteen minuets with him everyday, and besides the only two chairs left are next to me. A smile quickly spreads across my face, but it faded away as fast as it came. Because right behind him..._

_I see Manny. And they are both smiling at each other. _

_Manny smiled at me and started walking over to me, telling Peter to follow her. I forced a smile back, but the truth is I was filled with jelousy._

"Hey, Em." Manny greeted me.

"Hey, Manny. So what did Ms. H. want?" I asked. But it was pretty obvious seeing that Peter told me earlier that Ms. H was his mom.

"Oh, she wanted me to be Peter's student guide for today." She replied.

Maybe it was just an inside joke, why they were smiling.

"Oh yeah. Emma, this is Peter." She said pointing to Peter. "And, Peter this is my best friend Emma Nelson." She said pointing to me.

"We've already met, Ella. Sunday at the pool, and today before school." He said.

"_Ella"? Wwhat the hell? They just met and he is already calling her by a different nickname. Maybe there is something between them. At least I know now._

"Yeah we did meet." I said.

"Okay, so where is your schedule?" Manny asked Peter.

Peter handed Manny his schedule.

"Cool. Your schedule is completely identical to mine, except you take physics and I have AP chemistry." Manny said staring at his schedule.

_I didn't even talk that much after that. Neither of them seemed to have noticed. Manny was telling about the classes and teachers, and most importantly the students. I was counting down the seconds until homeroom was over (360), but what was the point my next class was with Manny and Peter anyway. Then someone came into the room that grabbed my attention. I signed on to AIM, Manny was already on._

_(A/N I don't know the exact way to type Manny and Emma's screen names so someone please tell me.)_

Sparklespaz: Hey Manny take a look at who just walked in.

_Manny looked up and for a second her eyes met with that person's. The person was talking to Snake but looked at Manny for a second._

Smileygurl: I don't care that he's here.

Sparklespaz: You don't care at all/

Smileygurl: No why would I care? I'm just a big mistake to him.

Sparklespaz: You don't even want to talk to him?

Smileygurl: Not at all. He has his beloved Ashley, and I'm happy for them.

Sparklespaz: Whatever you say.

Sparklespaz has signed off

Smileygurl has signed off

_Damn. She doesn't care. But wait. Why do I care? Ugh, it's because I want Peter to myself, but Manny is my best friend she deserves to be happy. Even if it is to the guy I have a crush on._

The bell rang.

_Manny, Peter, and I walked to our next class together. On our way out the door, Manny walked straight past Craig without even a glance, I was pretty proud of her._

**I know it was short but I just wanted to let you guys know what Emma was thinking about all of this. Later on I'll post the party probably chapter 6. The next one will be about the rest of the first day of school and what other people think about Peter.**

**And to everyone who posts a review, I just want to say in advance:**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Grazie**

**And…Obrigado (They all mean thank you)**


End file.
